


Predator: Bloodlines

by DragonSlayer2526



Series: Predator Legacy [1]
Category: Predator (1987), Predators (2010)
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Human/Yautja Hybrid, Humans, Interspecies Romance, Multi, Other, Outer Space, Space Marines, Yautja
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526
Summary: Eve is a artificial being, created in a lab using the DNA of human and Yautja. She has the strength of the Predator but the size of a human.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dra’kari and Eve are my original characters.
> 
> I might have Eve drawn by one of my artists ^^

_Military Ship, Eden_

Doctor Andrew Davis stepped into the lab, his assistant Mary Lewis looked up and smiled at him when he drew closer to her. “Good morning, Doctor Davis.”

“Morning, Mary.” He leans over her shoulder to look at the screen that she had been looking at. “How’s our girl?”

“She’s sleeping though that’s understandable since she just got out the tank today,” Mary said looking at the screen. In the sterile white room was a young woman who appeared to be in her late teens-early twenties, her black locks framing a halo around her head as she slept in a fetal position. Her skin was a healthy medium tan color; she had black freckles on her face that goes down her neck and arms. Her eyes moved under her closed lids but other than that, she hadn’t moved from her position. “Good news is that she is healthier than her sisters before her and had survived far longer than they had during the incubation process.”

Andrew smiles widely at that, happy to hear that one good news since so far their attempts on correcting the perfect warrior had meet only with failure and disappointment. “That is good news, we finally got a success hybrid…Eve will be the pride of Sector 71.” He was referring to the woman inside the room, both he and Mary decided to name her Eve, which would be kept between them since they didn’t like calling her ‘Subject Zero’ as the General and his lackeys does. “When will she wake up?”

Mary hums thoughtfully and said, “Probably by tomorrow, she had just came out of the tank just a few hours ago and it would appear that she is still adjusting.” She points to another screen, which has her vitals on it. Eve shifted in her sleep, a soft sigh escaping her parted full lips and her eyes moved quickly behind her eye lids before she ceased her movement. Her clenched hands relaxed, unclenching to reveal long, black nails that had sharp tips.

“Mmm, okay,” He said. “The General is coming tomorrow so that would be good, she would be awake by then. We don’t want a repeat of that time.” They had another one who survived just as long as she did but that one died of a heart attack because the General had his lackeys hose her down while she was sleeping and that had frightened her enough to trigger a heart attack. Mary and Andrew were angry and had forbid the General to come anywhere near the lab while they were making a new hybrid (Eve).

Mary nods her head in agreement and said, “Good idea, I don’t want to redo everything we did…we need to handle her with care so that we don’t lose her.”

“And we need to handle everyone around her as well…we don’t want to trigger her alien side.” He said leaning back.

“Right.” Mary said with a shiver, they both got the paperwork about the ‘donor’ that Eve would be sharing DNA with. The victims had skinned with their skull and spinal cord ripped out of their bodies, some of the meat had been cut off their headless bodies…most likely for food though they know so little about them.

Andrew noticed Mary yawning hugely and he placed his hand on her shoulder, “Why don’t we call it a night? We have an alarm set in case anything happens to her.”

The woman smiles at him and said, “Alright, I just hope it never goes off, Doctor.” She stands up and Andrew wrapped an arm around her shoulder as he led her out of the room.

The man lead her past a couple of windows as he lead the woman to her room and if they had look up and out the window, they would have seen a dark shape flying in the sky and heading towards the back of ship….


End file.
